


Sparkle

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke enjoy a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 C/Z Christmas Box. My prompt was: sparkle.

Zeke lay on his back on the sofa. Casey was nestled against his side listening to Aaron Neville singing on the radio. He watched the snow drift in lazy flakes past the window, sparkling with color from the Christmas lights outside; the tree in the corner shown brightly in the darkened room.

Casey turned his head and smiled at Zeke, “Our first Christmas together,” he said, then leaned in to softly kiss Zeke’s lips. Zeke returned the kiss and when they broke apart the sparkle of joy in their eyes shone brighter than all the Christmas lights in the world.


End file.
